


Bad Dog

by KinkyFox



Series: Hidden Princess [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Play, Breeding, F/M, Knotting, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison, beginning to get comfortable in her new home, starts to push her boundaries a little, only to find Peter has the perfect way to push back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I got the from a prompt that was sent to Kinkyfics (which is not me, by the way, but if you want a way to contact me I could possibly set up a Tumblr to take ideas) - and was inspired, which hasn't happened for me in a while:
> 
> "Allison getting too comfortable/cocky so Peter decides to remind her of her place getting all her holes knotted up and drenched and filled with come"

Peter knew he'd been busy lately, observing what the pack were doing, putting in his opinions here and there, and generally, worrying about himself. It meant long hours, sometimes days away from home. That when he did get home he wanted nothing other than to sleep. That his slave wasn't getting the attention she'd been getting for the past few weeks.

But that didn't give her the right to act like she owned the place.

Returning home early one day, two months after her arrival, Peter raised his eyebrows as Allison sat on the couch. Reading his books. Eating his food. Slamming the door, she glanced up, before closing the book, moving to kneel on the floor.

"Don't even try, it's too late. You're supposed to be ready, and waiting when I get home." His voice was low, irritated, and Allison shrugged a shoulder, shyly.

"What are you going to do to punish me? Fuck me? Make me wet?" Allison smiled shyly, clearly thinking his anger was all a game. "Go ahead. Unless you're getting it from anywhere else and I don't know about it, you're not getting it at all." Peter crossed his arms at the attitude coming from her mouth - it was almost as though they'd gone back two months. That she was still the cocky little girl who thought she had a chance to escape. Not completely naked, she was wearing a tight white sports bra, one of Cora's old ones and a few sizes too small, and a skirt he'd bought her as a gift a week before. And if he hadn't bought it himself, he'd rip it to shreds right that second.

Instead, Peter moved forward, and grabbed her wrists.

"Maybe I should muzzle you from now on, because all that's coming out of your mouth is trash." Pulling her up from the seat, the animal urge in him took over, and he practically growled as he lifted her up, taking her through to the bedroom. Slamming the door behind him, he made Allison stand there, waiting, as he stripped himself completely.

Allison's pulse spiked at the unknown, fear flooding her scent all over again. She'd told herself that this was okay, that if she allowed herself to accept what he was doing, then he couldn't shock or scare her any more. But the plan was clearly backfiring as Peter moved her to the floor, positing her arms and legs so that she was on all fours next to the bed. Hearing the jingle of chains, she shuddered as she watched a heavy chain attach to the loop at the front of her collar, the other end being secured firmly to the bed frame, preventing Allison from lifting her head for too long, or being able to escape.

"My beautiful, bitch." She jumped as her ass was smacked, hard. "This is what we have to do with pups on the full moons... When they lose control, forget who they are, what they are... You must know all about that." He smacked her ass again, rubbing it hard to increase the pain. "Chain them down. Until they calm down. Learn to control themselves." Another smack, and Allison jumped. "What are you, Princess?"

"I-I..." She sobbed at another slap. "A bitch!"

"That's right, girl." Allowing himself to shift slightly, he ran his claws lightly over her back, not enough to cause blood, but enough that she'd feel them. "I can't call you a good girl though, can I? Because you've been very for me today." Allison didn't say anything, lowering her head again, and Peter shook his head. "You want to be a bitch, Princess? Then I'll show you how to be a real bitch."

Hunching over her, allowing himself to shift as far as he could, he pushed his cock into Allison's cunt, already hardening, and shaking his head at himself that there was some lubrication from Allison already starting - despite her fear, her body seemed to know what to do. His hands pinned to her hips, keeping her in place as he thrusted inside her, growling.

Allison herself pushed back slightly to meet the thrusts, the fears she'd been feeling slipping away slightly - that it wasn't anything he hadn't done before, and she'd enjoyed it on some level over and over again. Still, she bit her tongue hard, resisting begging for more, or telling him she enjoyed it - she dreaded to think what he'd do if she answered back. Close to her orgasm already, Allison suddenly felt an ache in her pussy, panting hard, confused.

"Feels different, doesn't it?" Peter growled, gruffly, through his shifted face. "That's what it feels like when a bitch like you is knotted." Allison's eyes widened, and she began to struggle to pull away, letting out a sob.

"Stop it! Please!" She yelled, the sensation of being stretched so much being overwhelming. She could feel Peter's cock buried deep, the large knot expanding inside her, Peter's hips jutting every so often.

"Couldn't even if... I wanted to." Peter grunted, smirking as Allison shuddered through her orgasm, amused that despite hating it so much, it was still enough to get her off. "You know how a knot works?"

"Please stop..." Allison whimpered, trying to pull away, but any attempt seemed futile.

"Dogs don't just cum once. A knot continually releases semen... Deep inside the bitch. Over, and over, and over..." Peter stroked a hand over Allison's stomach, possessive, the reminder of what could happen being enough to pump more cum into Allison. "Making sure they're well fucked. Well bred."

"Peter..."

"One, you know not to use my name. Two, bitches don't speak, Princess. What do they do?"

"I-I don't know, I... I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean..."

"They bark, Allison." He twitched his hips a few times, just to see if his knot was any closer to shrinking, but it still felt firmly locked in. "And like I said - I'm sick of hearing your voice. So bark."

Allison stared at the floor, silent for a long time, deliberating on what to do. But after a sharp smack on her ass again, Allison let out a loud bark, her cheeks burning with humiliation. Peter asked for it a second, third, fourth time, laughing with each one. It was plenty of entertainment while he waited for his knot to go down.

After forty minutes, Peter felt Allison's shoulders slump slightly, an air of relief taking over her body, but he didn't move at first, wanting to make sure he'd driven the message home - literally.

"Who am I?"

"... My master." Allison sniffed, her body bloating slightly from cum.

"And what are you?"

"A bitch."

"And who is in charge around here?"

"Y-You are, sir." Hearing the confirmation, Peter slid out of her slowly, his cum dripping out of her hole almost immediately. He stood back a second, admiring his work, before he sighed to himself - sometimes he was sure he was too nice. Carefully he unclipped the chain from Allison's collar, and lay her on the bed, shaking his head.

"Don't disrespect me again. Okay Princess? I don't like to break my toys."

"Yes sir." Allison nodded, closing her eyes as Peter stroked her eyelids closed. Moving down to her pussy, he slipped a pillow under her hips again, wordlessly, trying to keep the precious Hale seed from spilling out.

Perhaps her disobedience would work in his favour.


End file.
